The script of Love
by Keun Yoon
Summary: Luhan merasa tidak adil ketika ia harus di jodohkan dengan Oh Sehun. Ia ingin membatalkan pertunangannya! tetapi bagi Oh Sehun hal itu sia-sia karena ia yakin bahwa Luhan akan memang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. berhasilkah Luhan membatalkan pertunangan itu? apakah pernyataan Sehun benar? GS ! OOC! just enjoy this story ;)
1. Chapter 1 - My Love Script

ANNYEONG ! waa waa aku bisa bikin other story juga hihi :3

Hmm… HunHan? Tentu!

Udah ah tanpa basa basinya

SILAHKAN MEMBACA. SEMOGA NGERTI CERITANYA(?)

.

.

.

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Pairing : HunHan**

**Cast : EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOC STORY, GENDERSWITCH**

**THIS FICTION IS REAL FROM AUTHOR IMAGINATION, NO PLAGIATING**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKE IT ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY LOVE SCRIPT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku?"

Itulah kata terakhir yang Luhan dengar saat ia bertemu Sehun. Adik kelasnya.

'yang benar saja! Aku tak pernah menyukai ia sedikitpun! parasnya lumayan tampan tapi...uh dia lebih muda dari ku dan ia... Agak bodoh atau apa? Benar benar bukan tipe ku! Masa aku pacaran dengan anak macam dia?bisa bisa ditertawakan teman teman'

Dan sejak pemikiran itu, Luhan merasa... Menyesal?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah ingin menyelesaikan skripsi mu? Whoa..." Kagum seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut coklatnya digerai begitu saja yang panjangnya hampir sebatas pinggang rampingnya

"haha yes, Luhan. Skripsi ku tinggal menulis kesimpulan dan memberikan kepada dosen fakultasku" tutur seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari gadis itu, hingga sang gadis harus mendongak ketika berbicara dengannya

"nice! So you're will graduate then have a job!" ucap Gadis itu dengan matanya yang berbinar melihat namja disampingnya itu.

"ok Luhan, i must to go now"

"pick up your girlfriend huh?"

"haha of course! See ya!"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya kepada namja itu. Matanya terus melihatnya hingga batang hidungnya tak ada lagi menempel pada penglihatannya.

Luhan pun menghembuskan nafasnya

"arrghhh ia sudah mempunyai yeojachingu? Mengapa rata rata senior disini yang tampan selalu lebih dulu mempunyai pacar? Ukh..." Luhan terus menggeretak, sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang menahan tawa karena tindakan gadis tersebut

"pfft..."

Luhan yang mengetahui bersitan yang muncul dari balik badannya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai menahan emosinya.

"kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

'kurang ajar..' Batin Luhan

"HAHAHA duh.. Haha perutku sakit aduh... Pfft duh hehe"

"baiklah SEHUN. Apa maumu kali ini"

"ah.. Aduh... Bisakah kau memberiku minuman. Aku tiba tiba haus"

Luhan yang mendengar hal itu membuat urat nadinya berdenyut.

Dan akhirnya Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang

Luhan langsung meninggalkan namja yang sedang meringkuk memegang perutnya karena menahan tawa terlalu lama

Setelah cukup lama namja itu menyudahi acara gelak tawanya, ia pun mengambil sebotol air mineral dari genggaman yeoja yang sedari tadi berwajah muram disampingnya

"ah.. Gomawo Luhan noona"

"hm" singkat Luhan

Namja yang bernama Sehun itu segera membuka tutup botol dan meneguknya hingga isinya mencapai setengah botol

"ya, kau mau mengataiku apa lagi?"

"hah... Luhan noona. Kau benar benar keras kepala dan bodoh" ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai dan menatap Luhan yang sedang berkacak pinggang

"terserah kau ingin mengataiku apa. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"terserah kau , noona haha"

"cih... Dan mengapa kau tidak pulang kerumah mu?"tanya Luhan memastikan pada Sehun yang mengambil posisi berdiri sehingga membuat Luhan harus mendongak keatas untuk menatap wajah namja itu

"kata eomma mu, aku harus menjemputmu. Ya sudah" jawab Sehun santai sambil membenarkan style rambutnya yang modis itu. Luhan hanya melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan

'sosoknya benar benar berubah' batin Luhan

Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Luhan langsung menatap wajah yeoja itu. Karena sadar Luhan ditatap balik ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah

"jika kau mau melihat parasku, lihat saja. Aku tidak keberatan haha"

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan namja itu hanya mendengus kesal

"aku..-aku hanya melihat gaya rambutmu.. Sungguh!" Ucap Luhan meyakinkan, Sehun hanya menarik alisnya keatas lalu mengangguk

"ah~ kupikir kau mulai menyukai ku noona~" goda Sehun, Luhan langsung membelalakan matanya

"ya! Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan menyukaimu !" Ucap Luhan kesal

"ckck, padahal kita... Itu sudah bertunangan lho chagiya" goda Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan lembut. Luhan sontak kaget atas perlakuan Sehun

"andwae! Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kita karena perjodohan bodoh ini ! Cih.. Aku akan segera mencari namja yang memang pantas bagiku sendiri!" Kesal Luhan dan mempout bibirnya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya menggeleng saja

"kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu, Xi Luhan" gumam Sehun. Ia pun mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan! Cepat lah! Ibu dan Ayah sudah siap !" Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil anak semata wayangnya itu untuk bersiap siap pergi ke suatu tempat

"ne, eomma!" Luhan pun menyahut ibunya dan segera turun ke lantai dasar rumahnya yang minimalis tapi asri.

"Ah~ anak appa yang cantik ~" sang ayah menyambut putri nya yang terlihat cantik nan anggun malam ini. Dress Biru tua sebatas dengkul dengan balutan pita hitam menyertai bagian pinggangnya serta manik manik putih berlian pada bagian bottom dress yang sederhana tapi sangat cocok dikenakan Luhan dengan rambutnya digerai berserta jepit berbentuk rangka tangan berwarna coklat. Terlihat gothic namun cantik.

"ne appa~ aku ingin segera tahu calon tunangan ku~" ucap Luhan berseri-seri. Orang tuanya yang mendengar hal itu merasa senang dengan respon anaknya

"baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang!" Ajak sang ayah menuju garasi rumah yang sudah diparkir oleh mobil berwarna metallic black. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan sang Ayah sebagai pengendara mobil mulai menjalankan mobil hingga ke jalanan.

"Eomma eomma... Kira kira calon tunangan ku bagaimana orangnya?" Tanya Luhan menyadarkan Eommanya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jalan

"hmm... Bagaimana ya? Eomma pernah melihatnya, ia tampan, tinggi dan menurut eomma ia memang anak yang baik baik karena yang eomma dengar ia cukup berprestasi pada sekolahnya" tutur sang Ibu sambil tersenyum

"benarkah? Ah ah apakah ia lebih tua dariku? Mungkin setahun diatas ku atau dua tahun? Aku harap dua tahun" tanya Luhan dengan semangat dan berharap bahwa calon tunangannya memang sesuai dengan tipenya

"hmm... Eomma lupa chagiya. kalau dilihat dari parasnya kelihatannya lebih tua daripadamu" ucap Ibu sambil memanggut-manggut. Luhan yang mendengarnyaLangsung memeluk bantal kesayangannya yang berbentuk rusa. Ia sangat senang sekali.

Sesampai tempat pertemuan keluarga Luhan dengan keluarga calon tunangannya di sebuah restoran, Luhan dan orangtuanya dipersilahkan masuk oleh beberapa pelayan disana. Ayah Luhan mulai melakukan registrasi untuk memastikan bahwa ia adalah undangan dari keluarga calon tunangan Luhan.

"tuan Xi? Baiklah mari ikuti saya" tutur sang pelayan dan menuntun keluarga Luhan menuju meja keluarga calon tunangan Luhan.

Seorang namja paruh baya yang melihat kedatangan keluarga Luhan langsung menghampiri ayah Luhan dan berjabat tangan

"haha lama tak berjumpa kawan ! Apa kabarmu?" Sapa seorang ayah dari calon tunangan Luhan.

"haha aku baik baik saja. Ah ini adalah keluargaku" ucap Ayah Luhan sambil memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda pamit dan tersenyum manis.

"ah ya ya mari silahkan duduk!" Sang ayah dari keluarga calon pertunangan mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

Luhan yang agak malu-malu langsung menduduki bangku kosong di meja bernomor 17 itu. Ia masih melirik lirik kemanakah calon tunangannya

'akh ingin melihatnya! Tapi kemana?'

sejak beberapa menit orang tua Luhan masih berbincang bincang dengan orang tua calon tunangannya. Ia hanya tetap tersenyum dan mengiyakan perihal pertanyaan dari orang tua calon tunangannya.

"ah akhirnya datang juga" ucap wanita paruh baya yang merupakan sang ibu dari calon tunangan Luhan.

Luhan yang awalnya menunduk langsung menengadah keatas melihat seorang namja datang dengan tuxedo hitamnya serta rambutnya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan datang menuju mejanya. Luhan membelalakan matanya dengan namja yang familiar baginya

"sehun?! Oh sehun?!" Ucap Luhan yang sontak berdiri sambil menunjuk namja yang datang. Luhan yang sadar akan tindakannya telah mengagetkan orang orang di sekitar meja itu , langsung duduk dan menunduk dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"ah~ ternyata kalian saling kenal ? Haha baguslah! Hal ini bisa memperlancar hubungan kekeluargaan kita!" Ucap tuan muda Oh atau ayah dari calon tunangannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk dan melirik Sehun yang duduk diantara ibunya dengan Ibu Luhan yang hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya.

'ya-yang benar saja... Kalau.. Sehun?! Calon tunanganku?!' Batin Luhan. Ia merasa menyesal dalam keadaannya sekarang

"ah, omong-omong kalian sejak kapan mengenal? Kok Sehunnie tidak memberitahu?" Tanya sang Ibu kepada Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya pun terperangah. Ia pun menatap Ibunya lalu melirik pada Luhan dan kembali pada Ibunya

"oh aku dan dia hanya teman sekolah" ucapnya santai. Luhan yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"oh begitu~ baguslah~" jawab nyonya Oh atau Ibu Sehun dan kembali berbincang bincang.

Luhan berharap hari ini cepat berlalu.

.

.

.

.

"ah~ itu dia! Calon tunangan Luhan.."

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan nyonya Oh hanya mengernyit. Luhan pun melihat seorang namja yang membuat mata Luhan berbinar.

"nah perkenalkan ini Oh Yi Fan, kami biasanya memanggil ia Kris. Dia adalah anak pertama kami dan kakak dari Sehun" tutur nyonya Oh kepada namja yang sangat tinggi (bagi Luhan) berparas tampan bak pangeran dengan tuxedo abu-abu beserta rambut blondenya.

Luhan yang melihatnya terkesiap. Ia merasa seperti mimpi bertemu pangeran.

Dan ia adalah calon tunangannya.

Bukan Oh Sehun.

'jadi... D-dia yang menjadi calon... Tunanganku?! Bukan Sehun?!' Batin Luhan.

Luhan rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya!

Luhan yang awalnya berwajah muram seketika langsung kembali ceria melihat sosok calon tunangannya.

"sorry everybody, I'm late" ucap namja bernama Kris itu. Suaranya seperti menggelegar hati Luhan.

Luhan sedari tadi belum mengedipkan matanya sejak melihat namja itu.

Kris pun duduk di samping Sehun. Ia pun menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi melihatnya, Kris pun tersenyum.

'YA TUHAN PANGERAN DARIMANA INI' Batin Luhan dan langsung tersenyum kikuk.

"eomma, dia siapa?" Tanya Kris pada ibunya. Ibunya pun tersenyum pada Kris

"dia itu calon tunangan mu, Kris. Bagaimana? Ia cantik kan?" Ucap Eommanya sambil mengelus punggung Kris.

Tetapi Kris hanya bermuka masam

"eomma. Aku sudah mempunyai yeojachingu! Bahkan aku sudah mengenalkan dirinya pada kalian" ucap Kris serius. Luhan serta orang tuanya hanya mengernyit atas ucapan Kris

"Kris, ayah rasa kamu lebih baik putus dengannya dan mencoba melihat sisi Luhan. Yeoja itu membawa pengaruh buruk terhadapmu!" Tutur Ayah Kris menatap tajam pada Kris. Kris menggeratak giginya

"Tao sama sekali tidak membawaku ke hal hal yang buruk! Kalian saja yang memang tidak ingin melihat sisi baiknya!" Bentak Kris kepada Ayahnya

"Kris!" Ucap Ibunya yang kaget atas ucapan Kris

"Dan aku tidak akan memutuskan hubungan ku dengan Tao! Aku telah mencintainya! Dan aku tidak menyetujui perjodohan bodoh ini! Camkan itu !" lanjut Kris kemudian meninggalkan mereka semua menuju pintu keluar. Sehun yang melihat tindakan Kakaknya langsung mengejarnya keluar.

Luhan yang mendengar penuturan Kris langsung menunduk. Ia benar benar sakit hati.

'd-dia sudah mempunyai yeojachingu? Dia... Menolakku?' Batin Luhan. Ia berniat untuk menahan air matanya namun bendungan itu sudah tak kuat untuk mengeluarkan isinya.

"maaf, aku ke toilet sebentar" ucap Luhan menunduk dan langsung meninggalkan orang yang ada di meja.

"ah... Maafkan atas kekacauan ini. Saya benar benar minta maaf" ucap Tuan Oh kepada orang tua Luhan. Orang tua Luhan yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan senyum

"ya, tidak apa. Sepertinya memang salah kita yang tiba tiba memaksa kehendak anak" ucap bijak dari tuan Xi. Tuan dan nyonya Oh merasa bersyukur dengan respon keluarga Xi.

"mungkin ada kalanya kita membicarakan hal ini nanti" ucap tuan Wu.

Hari itu pun keluarga Xi dan Keluarga Oh mengakhiri acaranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan pikir ia benar benar tidak akan berhubungan dengan keluarga Oh. Namun suatu hari...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"terima kasih kalian turut datang dalam acara makan malam bersama kami" ucap namja bermarga Oh yang merupakan kepala keluarga disitu.

"ya, bukankah kita sudah sepakat? Haha" ucap ayah Luhan. Luhan yang masih bingung mengapa ia tiba tiba diajak kemari setelah pulang kuliah bersama orang tuanya hanya mengernyit.

'mereka ini untuk apa mengajakku kemari sih? dan lagi lagi aku harus bertemu anak macam ini' batin Luhan

Sedari tadi namja yang lebih muda dari Luhan ada diseberangnya terus menatapnya. Luhan yang merasa terus ditatap olehnya merasa merinding tiba tiba.

Selama beberapa menit, sajian mereka pun datang dibawa pelayan. Karena Luhan merasa lapar sehabis pulang dari Kuliahnya, ia pun langsung melahap steak yang ada di didepannya

"Sehun, kamu tahun ini sudah kelulusan. Ingin masuk kuliah mana?" Tanya ibu Luhan pada Sehun yang memotong steak cheese nya.

"hm... Entahlah" jawab Sehun singkat sambil tersenyum kecil. Luhan yang melihat respon Sehun langsung melirik arah lain ketika Sehun menatapnya.

Luhan pun melahap potongan steak nya yang terakhir. Setelah itu ia menoleh pada Ibunya yang menyenggol dirinya

"Luhan, kamu tahu tidak mengapa kami membawa mu kemari?" Tanya ibunya. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengunyah

Ibu Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya "sudah ibu duga. Kami ini akan menjodohkanmu..."

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung berhenti mengunyah

"...dengan Oh sehun"

"uhuk... Uhuk!"

Luhan tersedak dengan apa yang ia kunyah. Eommanya yang kaget dengan Luhan langsung memberinya segelas minuman air mineral. Luhan pun segera mengambilnya dan meminumnya cepat agar daging Steak yang mengganjal di kerongkongannya langsung lenyap.

"Luhan? Kamu tak apa?" Tanya Nyonya Oh. Luhan pun menaruh gelas minumannya dan mengangguk.

'APA? Aku dijodohkan dengan... Bocah itu?!' Batin Luhan. Ia masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan bodoh ini.

"ah syukurlah..." Ucap nyonya Oh sambil tersenyum. Luhan yang melihat senyum nyonya Oh hanya tersenyum paksa.

Setelah beberapa menit. Luhan merasa bosan karena sedaritadi orang tuanya dengan orang tua Sehun terus membincangkan tentang perjodohan ia dengan Sehun. Luhan pun melirik pada Sehun, namun Sehun sedang asyik dengan tab yang ia pegang. Luhan pun berniat ingin menyeruput minumannya. Sialnya, minumnya itu telah habis.

'sial, tenggorokanku terasa kering' batin Luhan. Luhan pun mencoba melihat lihat sekitar restoran. Ia berniat untuk membeli minuman lagi, alhasil ia mendapatkan hal yang membuat matanya berbinar.

'ada bubble tea... Woah...' Batin Luhan. Ia pun membuka tas selempangnya dan mencari dompetnya.

"eomma, aku ingin membeli bubble tea sebentar" bisik Luhan kepada ibunya. Ibunya yang mendengar hanya mengangguk

Luhan pun dengan riangnya meninggalkan meja makannya menuju counter bubble tea.

Sehun yang melihat keberadaan Luhan langsung tertarik.

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat datang, ingin memesan apa nyonya?" Tanya salah satu pelayan bubble tea. Sebelumnya Luhan melihat dulu daftar menu yang tersaji di depannya. Ia pun tersenyum lebar ketika ada rasa minuman favoritnya

"aku pesan bubble tea rasa taro" ucap Luhan

"pesan berapa ?" Tanya pelayan itu

"satu sa.."

"dua"

Luhan terkejut ketika ucapannya dipotong oleh suara seseorang dibelakangnya. Luhan pun menoleh

"s-sehun? K-kenapa..."

"kami pesan dua gelas" ucap Sehun kepada pelayan yang sedari tadi menunggu konfirmasi pemesanan. Luhan yang merasa diacuhkan langsung berbalik arah dan diam.

"maaf. Aku langsung main timpal saja" ucap Sehun pada Luhan yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"pfft..." Sehun pun langsung membekap mulutnya. Luhan yang melihat reaksi Sehun langsung menatapnya dan mengernyit

"apa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum

"tidak, tidak ada yang salah" ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya bergeming

"lalu, mengapa kamu tidak kembali kesana?" Tanya Luhan

"kau sendiri?" Tanya Sehun balik

"aku... Aku hanya haus. ternyata ada minuman favoritku, ya tentu aku ingin membelinya" tutur Luhan sambil melihat pelayan membuatkan bubble tea nya

"ah.. Ternyata kita sama" ucap Sehun, Luhan meliriknya dan menaikan alis matanya

"apanya yang sama?"

"sama sama menyukai bubble tea" ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh.

'dasar anak aneh' batin Luhan.

"total biayanya 25 won, nyonya" ucap pelayan itu. Luhan pun mengangguk dan membuka dompetnya. Saat ingin membayarnya sebuah tangan di sampingnya sudah lebih dulu memberi 5 lembar uang kertas kepada sang pelayan.

"ah! Tidak usah! Aku.."

"anggap saja itu hadiah" ucap Sehun santai

Luhan pun menatap uangnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"tidak usah, noona. Aku serius" ucap Sehun. Luhan pun menarik tangannya dan terdiam. Ia pun kembali memasukan uangnya.

"t-terima kasih Sehun" ucap Luhan malu malu

"haha santai saja noona" ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kikuk.

Setelah pesanannya jadi. Sehun pun mengambilnya, ia memberikan segelas bubble tea pada tangan kanannya pada Luhan. Luhan pun mengambilnya dan menyeruput minuman itu.

Luhan pun beranjak menuju kembali ke mejanya, namun ia sadar kalau Sehun tidak searah jalan dengannya. Ia pun mengernyit.

'mau kemana dia?' Batin Luhan menatap Sehun. Sehun pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"aku ingin diluar saja. Mau ikut?" Tawar Sehun. Luhan pun berpikir sejenak

'lagipula aku bosan. Tak salah juga'

Luhan pun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua berada di taman kota yang tak jauh dari restoran. Mereka sedari tadi masih sibuk menyeruput bubble tea mereka hingga habis.

"ah, habis.." Ucap Luhan sambil menggoyangkan cup bubble tea nya

"kau ingin lagi?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan pun menoleh pada Sehun dan menggeleng. Sehun pun mengangguk dan menyeruput minumannya kembali.

Luhan yang merasa canggung kali ini mencoba untuk mengajak bicara

"kau ingin masuk universitas mana?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun pun menoleh.

"hm? Entahlah. Mungkin... Yonsei university" ucap Sehun santai. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya

'ia ingin masuk kampus ku? Yang benar saja' batin Luhan

"kenapa? Kau meragukan ku?" timpal Sehun.

Luhan hanya melirik ke pohon pohon di depannya.

"tidak" bohong Luhan

"baguslah kalau kau tidak meragukanku" ucap Sehun sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"mengapa kau ingin masuk Yonsei?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun pun terperangah dan tersenyum.

"karena itu universitas idamanku. Yeah... Juga ada seseorang disana" ucap Sehun sambil memastikan isi cup bubble tea nya sudah habis.

"seseorang?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk

"yap. Seseorang yang menolak pernyataan cintaku dua tahun yang lalu" ucap Sehun dan menatap Luhan yang tercengang. Luhan yang ditatapi langsung menoleh ke arah lain

" aku sendiri tak akan mengira bahwa aku masih mencintainya" ucap Sehun. Luhan merasa hatinya bergemuruh

"dan orang itu sempat dijodohkan kakakku sendiri. Yeah... Sedih juga" ucap Sehun sambil membuang cup bubble tea ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh darinya.

Luhan kini menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. Ia bingung kali ini.

"dan ternyata Tuhan mengubah jalan hidupku. Aku benar benar akan hidup bersamanya" Ucap Sehun tiba tiba memegang tangan Luhan. Luhan yang kaget atas tindakan Sehun sedikit tersipu

"Aku harap orang itu kali ini tidak menolakku. Dan mungkin memang ia tidak bisa menolak" ucap Sehun. Luhan pun menatap wajah Sehun yang agak ... Menyeringai.

'apa apaan dia?' Batin Luhan. Luhan pun langsung melepas genggaman Sehun.

"maaf. Aku tidak menyukaimu Sehun" ucap Luhan dan menatap tajam Sehun. Sehun menaikan alisnya

"akan aku buat noona menyukaiku"

"tidak akan. Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kita"

"coba saja kalau bisa" Sehun pun tersenyum seperti melecehkan Luhan. Sehun pun mencium pipi Luhan sekilas dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kaget memegang pipi kanannya.

'k-kurang ajar...!' Geram Luhan sambil meremas cup bubble tea hingga remuk.

"heh.. Sudah mulai berubah dia? Awas saja. Aku pasti akan membatalkan pertunangan bodoh ini dengan bocah kurang ajar macam dia" ucap Luhan dan membuang cup bubble tea itu ke tanah dengan kesal.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore. Luhan pun merapikan alat tulisnya dan bergegas pulang.

Luhan sudah menebak siapa yang menunggunya berjam-jam. Tentunya tunangannya.

'dia kurang bodoh apa menungguku lama'

Namja yang menyadari kedatangan Luhan pun menoleh. Ia pun tersenyum

"Sudah selesai, noona?"

"menurutmu?" Ketus Luhan dan sembari meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun pun mengikuti yeoja itu

"ayolah noona. Berikan sedikit kelembutan pada tunanganmu ini haha" goda Sehun pada wanita yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Luhan hanya mencibir dan mengacuhkan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat nya hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum

"baiklah noona. Eomma sudah menunggu~" ucap Sehun sembari menarik tangan Luhan menuju parkiran mobil. Luhan yang kaget dengan tindakan Sehun awalnya diam saja. Luhan pun menarik bibir kecilnya keatas.

Ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya. Sehun sedari tadi bingung dengan apa yang Luhan lihat dari ponselnya

"kau melihat apa sih? Serius sekali" tanya Sehun. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bergeming. Karena Sehun merasa diacuhkan ia langsung merampas ponsel putih itu dari tangan Luhan

"Hei! Kembalikan!" Bentak Luhan mencoba meraih ponselnya

"Hello kitty?" Gumam Sehun. Luhan yang merasa ketahuan dengan privasi nya langsung menunduk malu

"PUAHAHAHA ! Jadi selama ini kau diam diam menyukai kucing ini? hahaha! Kamu ini sebenarnya umurmu berapa hahaha!" Celoteh Sehun sambil menyetir kendaraannya. Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan mukanya kini merah sekali.

"haha..! Duh perutku sakit... Haha aish... Luhan noona... Kau ini ada ada saja. Ckck" ucap Sehun sambil melirik Luhan yang masih menunduk malu. Ia pun tersenyum.

PLUK

Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan. Luhan yang mendapatinya mengerjapkan matanya.

"kau membuatku semakin menyukaimu, noona" ucap Sehun.

DEG DEG DEG

Luhan merasa jantungnya berdetak. Ia belum pernah merasakan getaran sehebat ini.

"noona? Kau tak apa kan? Hehe maafkan aku! Aku hanya bercanda!" Ucap Sehun yang khawatir karena Luhan sedaritadi tidak bergeming dan menunduk saja.

"a-aku tidak apa..." Jawab Luhan kemudian mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangunan bangunan di jendela.

Sehun yang melihat reaksi Luhan tersenyum dan kembali fokus menyetir mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai rumah Luhan, Sehun pun turun terlebih dahulu agar bisa membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Luhan yang merasa hal itu berlebihan hanya mengernyit saja

"eh.. Sehun." Sahut Luhan pada Sehun yang hendak menuju pintu masuk mobilnya

"ya, noona?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan. Luhan yang ditatapi hanya melirik kearah lain

"a-aku... Aku berterima kasih kau sudah menungguku dan mengantarku.." Ucap Luhan gugup sambil menyelipkan rambut coklat nya kebelakang telinganya sambil mengadah ke bawah

Sehun pun yang melihatnya langsung mengunjungi Luhan dan...

Mencium dahi Luhan.

Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan Sehun hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"cheonmaneyo, noona" ucap Sehun dan mengusap kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun kembali ke dalam mobil.

Luhan kini merasa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia pun menunduk lagi.

Sehun pun menancapkan gas mobilnya dan meninggalkan perkarangan rumah Luhan. Luhan yang melihat mobil Sehun hingga menjauh pun mulai tersenyum

'dasar bocah' batin Luhan. Ia pun memasuki rumahnya dengan ceria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY aku kembali jeng jeng

Kali ini aku membawa HUNHAN sequel hehe :3 ihiy

Mungkin readers agak terkejut (?)

Ini masih awal awal hehe selanjutnya Sehun dan Luhan bakal gimana yaaaaaaaaaaaa

HEHEHE

TUNGGU NEXT CHAP!


	2. Chapter 2 - I Got Your Love

Annyeong~ akhirnya aku bisa lanjutin story ini juga fuh~

Mianhae ne aku telat banget updatenya TT^TT

Daripada greget

Langsung aja ceritanya~

SILAHKAN MEMBACA. SEMOGA NGERTI CERITANYA(?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Pairing : HunHan**

**Cast : EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOC STORY, GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FICTION IS REAL FROM AUTHOR IMAGINATION, NO PLAGIATING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKE IT ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I GOT YOUR LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjemput hari. Luhan mulai mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya itu memasuki kornea nya

"ugh~ jam berapa ini?" Gumamnya seraya melirik jam wekernya tepat menunjukan pukul 07:00

Ia pun beranjak bangun dari kasurnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia menguap.

Luhan mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

seusai mandi, Luhan menuju almari pakaiannya dan mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna blue sapphire dan hotpants berwarna hitam. Ia pun menuju meja rias dan mengambil hair dryer miliknya. Ia pun menggunakan alat itu seraya mengeringkam rambutnya yang basah karena ia memakai shampoo untuk rambut coklat panjangnya se pinggang.

Setelah mengeringkan rambut, Luhan mulai menyisir rambutnya dan memposisikan poni panjangnya ke arah telinga kirinya. Kini Luhan terlihat fresh dan cantik

Luhan keluar dari kamar dan menuruni anak tangga. Ia pun disambut oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"pagi, appa~ eomma~" sapa Luhan sambil menarik bangku meja

"pagi chagiya" ucap ayahnya

"ne, pagi. Tolong ambilkan nasi untuk appa" ucap Ibu Luhan. Luhan pun mengangguk dan mengambilkan nasi untuk ayahnya. Ia pun memberikan piring itu pada ayahnya. Lalu Luhan mengambil bagiannya sendiri

"kau akan kuliah siang, Lulu?" Tanya ayah Luhan. Luhan pun mengangguk sambil mengunyah

"berangkat sendiri?" kini Ibunya bertanya. Luhan mengangguk lagi

"Sehun tidak menjemputmu?" Tanya Ibunya lagi. Luhan pun terdiam dan mengunyah lagi.

Luhan hanya menaikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

Tak lama kemudian Keluarga Xi menyelesaikan acara makan paginya. Seperti biasa Luhan membantu Ibunya membereskan meja, appa nya langsung pergi bekerja di sebuah perusahaan milik China. Luhan menyuci alat alat makan bekas sarapan tadi. Kemudian ia membantu membersihkan meja. Setelah itu, ia berniat untuk menonton TV seraya menghabiskan waktu paginya

"Luhan, jangan lupa kuliah! Kamu tidak boleh membolos terus sekarang" tutur ibunya yang sedang memasak makanan untuk makan siang. Luhan mengangguk

"ne~ memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Luhan pada Ibunya

"sudah jam 11. Kelas mulai jam berapa?"

"jam 12"

"ck. Kamu ini! Cepat bergegas!"

bentak Ibunya. Luhan mendengus kesal

"ck, arraseo~" singkat Luhan lalu mematikan TV. Ia pun beranjak dari sofa dan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar tidurnya.

Luhan pun hanya mengganti celana nya menjadi celana jeans hitam panjang. Ia pun menyiapkan peralatan untuk kuliah dan membawa beberapa buku untuk kelas hari ini.

DRRRT DRRRT

Luhan agak kaget ketika ponselnya bergetar di meja riasnya. Ia pun melirik siapa yang menelepon. Ia pun menghela nafas.

"yeoboseyo?"

_"Noona! Cepatlah turun!"_

Luhan pun mengernyit ketika suara namja yang ditelepon itu berbicara aneh

"ya! Ini siapa!?" Bentak Luhan

_"aku ! tunanganmu! Memangnya kau tidak menyimpan nomor ponsel ku?"_ Tanya seseorang disana yang tak lain Sehun.

"ah~ aku tidak menyimpannya" ucap Luhan santai

_"ck. Baiklah sekarang kau turun kebawah. Aku menunggumu!"_ Bentak Sehun dan membuat Luhan kaget. Ia pun segera mengambil tas nya dan keluar kamar lalu menuruni anak tangga. Ia terkejut ketika Sehun sudah berada di dalam rumahnya sambil memegang ponselnya. Sehun pun tersenyum dan mematikan ponsel

"m-mwo? Kau.."

"ayolah noona! Kita bisa terlambat!" Ajak Sehun

"Luhan, Sehun sudah menunggumu sedari tadi. Ayo sana cepat berangkat!" Ucap Ibu Luhan yang muncul dari arah ruang tamu. Ia pun menghela nafas.

"kau ini untuk apa menjemputku?" Tanya Luhan kemudian ia menghampiri Sehun

"tak apa. Aku hanya ingin melindungi tunanganku ini. Dan tiba tiba aku merindukanmu~" goda Sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Luhan yang mendapatinya hanya memutarkan bola matanya seraya malas

"kalian ini serasi sekali~ nah Luhan, Sehun. Kalian hati hati ne" ucap Ibunya sambil tersenyum

"tentu saja, ahjumma! Ne ~ kami pamit" Ucap Sehun lalu membungkukan tubuhnya. Luhan pun juga

Sehun mempersilahkan masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk Luhan. Ia pun segera memasuki mobil pula dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Yonsei University.

Sesampai sana Luhan langsung keluar dari mobil karena memang benar ia terlambat. Sehun hanya menghela nafas ketika yeojachingu nya itu langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja

"hah~ kapan kau peduli padaku. Noona" gumam Sehun. Ia pun mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju fakultasnya (yang memang satu gedung) sambil memainkam kunci mobilnya

Luhan menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia musti berkutat selama 2 jam dengan pelajaran tentang matematik. Ia pun membereskan mejanya dan menguncir rambutnya. Hari ini terasa panas karena musim panas sudah memasuki Seoul.

Ia pun keluar dari kelas dan menuju lokernya. Sesaat ia membuka lokernya...

Sepucuk surat berwarna biru jatuh tepat di depan kakinya. Luhan yang melihatnya menatap heran dan mengambil surat itu. Ia melihat sekeliling surat itu, mencari sang pengirim. Namun nihil. Ia membuka amplop biru itu dan membuka isinya. Ia membuka lipatan demi lipatan surat putih nan bersih dan membaca arti tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi

.

.

.

.

.

_Hi, salam kenal._

_Xi Luhan? Haha aku harap benar itu kau_

_Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan? Aku harap begitu._

_Mungkin kau merasa heran dengan apa yang ku tanyakan padamu. _

_Aku selalu melihatmu dari penghujung gedung ini. Melihat rambut coklat mu yang menjadi mahkota bagi mu_

_Kau tertawa dan tersenyum. Parasmu amatlah cantik. Yang sangat menyinari mataku dan selalu membuat jantung ini berdegup._

_Aku harap kau menyukainya_

_Sincerely_

_-Secret admirer_

"wah wah, mendapat surat cinta ya"

Luhan yang mendengar seseorang dibelakangnya langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menutup surat itu ke genggamannya. Ia pun menghela nafas

"kau mengangetkanku, Sehun" ucap Luhan lalu mengunci lokernya

"mianhae hehe" ucap Sehun sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hm? Mengapa kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan

"tidak ada apa apa. Aku hanya mengunjungimu. Dan Sepertinya kau sedang senang, noona" ucap Sehun dan menyunggingkan bibirnya

Luhan pun tersenyum manis. Ia pun membuka isi surat itu.

"yap! kini aku memiliki secret admirer haha" ucap Luhan

"baguslah. Kau berhasil membatalkan hubungan kita" ucap Sehun tersenyum miris

"eh? hubungan?" Tanya Luhan heran

"ya, pertunangan kita" ucap Sehun

Luhan pun terdiam

"hm... Ah ya haha tentu saja aku berhasil! Aku bisa membatalkannya" ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh. tetapi entah mengapa hatinya menolak untuk bergembira atas keberhasilannya

"ah~ baguslah" ucap Sehun. Ia pun meninggalkan Luhan

"e-eh? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang tiba tiba meninggalkannya. Sehun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang

"aku ingin ke kantin, noona ingin ikut?"

Luhan yang ditanya awalnya berpikir sejenak. Ia lun mengangguk

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan berjalan disampingnya. Sehun hanya berjalan sambil menatap didepannya dengan datar

"ia kenapa?" Batin Luhan

Kini mereka makan bersama. Luhan sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun yang terdiam sambil memakan sandwich nya. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"kau ini kenapa? Sedari tadi berdiam diri saja" tanya Luhan memulai yang menyadarkan Sehun

"eh? Ah aniya aku tak apa" ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia lun menggigit sandwichnya kembali

"ah, benarkah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan memastikan

"ne, noona" singkat Sehun. terdengar asing bagi Luhan ketika Sehun terus memanggilnya 'noona' .

Ia pun berpikir sejenak.

'ah, hanya perasaanku saja' batin Luhan. Ia pun melanjutkan memakan makanannya

Hari demi hari Luhan terus mendapatkan surat dari 'secret admirer' nya. Ia terus tersenyum.

Tetapi senyum itu juga pudar ketika Sehun kini lebih mendiamkan diri. Justru lebih dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari...

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka lokernya dan mendapatkan surat itu lagi. Ia pun tersenyum ketika membacanya

Tiba tiba ia terdiam ketika membaca kalimat paragraf terbawah

Aku tunggu kau di lantai paling atas di gedung ini.

Luhan pun membelalakan matanya. Ia pun segera memasukkan surat itu dan mengatur deru nafasnya. Kini jantungnya berdegup kencang

'astaga! Aku akan bertemua dengannya!' batin Luhan

Luhan pun menutup pintu loker dan menguncinya. Ia pun berjalan menuju lantai atas. Ia mencoba merapikan rambutnya dan pakaian ia agar terlihat rapi.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan sampai di pintu menuju atap gedung. Ia menghela nafas.

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan dan keluar. Ia melihat penghujung atap. Namun nihil. Hanya ada beberapa burung gereja yang hinggap disana. Luhan memberanikan diri agar keluar lebih dalam. Ia berjalan terus dan mencari cari

'kemana orang itu? Apa aku dikerjai?' Batin Luhan.

TEP

TEP

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika ada bunyi langkah seseorang dari belakang. Ia pun menoleh.

Ia membulatkan matanya, ternyata...

"hi" sapa seorang namja sambil tersenyum. Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia masih terkejut dengan siapa yang ia temui.

"apa kabar?" Tanya namja itu.

Luhan menelan saliva nya. Ia tidak bisa berkomentar kali ini.

astaga. Mengapa ia ada disini..' Batin Luhan.

"kau terkejut? Haha" ucap namja itu lagu sambil tertawa. Namja itu mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke Luhan. Luhan yang mendapatinya langsung mundur perlahan. Ia takut dengan namja di depannya

Namja itu terus mendekati Luhan hingga Luhan dipojokkan olehnya. Namja itu mengelus pipi Luhan. Luhan kini menahan nafasnya dan tubuhnya bergetar

"aku rindu mencium dirimu, sayang" ucap namja itu sambil smirk. Namja itu perlahan mendekati wajahnya agar bibirnya bisa menyentuh bibir kecil Luhan

BRUK

Luhan langsung mendorong namja itu. Namja itu sentak kaget

"tidak! Kau bukan kekasihku lagi, pabbo!" Ucap Luhan sambil menitikkan air matanya. Namja itu terkekeh dan menatap Luhan. Luhan yang ditatap langsung menunduk.

Tiba tiba namja itu mencengkeram tangan Luhan dan menahannya serta memposisikan lengan Luhan di samping kepala Luhan. Luhan ingin memberontak namun tenaga namja itu lebih kuat.

Namja itu membuka kancing baju Luhan dan tangannya memegang pinggang Luhan agresif

Namja itu ingin mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan hanya menutup bibirnya dan menutup matanya

'ya Tuhan. Tolong aku, kumohon'

BUGH

Luhan tersentak kaget ketika namja itu terpental darinya. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati seseorang menolongnya

"S-sehun..." Gumam Luhan.

"noona, kau tak apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat keadaan Luhan. Luhan pun mengangguk

"haha wah wah ternyata sang hero datang" ucap namja itu sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sehun dan Luhan pun menoleh pada namja yang mencoba bangun. Sehun langsung memposisikan Luhan dibelakangnya.

"oh~ pasangan yang romantis. Sepertinya aku tidak asing melihatmu" ucap namja itu sambil memicingkan mata ke Sehun.

"Ah! Ya ya aku ingat kau. Kau itu culun itu kan? Ya ya kau yang pernah menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan. Ah yeah.. Tapi ia menolakmu mentah mentah. Ck ck ck kasihan" ejek namja itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun yang mendengarnya tak bergeming. Sementara Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk

"yap, sekarang kau mendapatkan dia, Sehun. Ah sayang sekali~ bukankah dia tetap tidak menganggapmu sebagai kekasih? Ck ck malang sekali" ejek namja itu lagi sambil berdecak kagum. Sehun yang mendengarnya awalnya berpikir, tapi ia kembali mengacuhkan itu.

"haha, seharusnya dia menjadi milikku, brengsek" ucap namja itu dan tiba tiba langsung menyerang Sehun. Sehun yang di dapatnya langsung bersiaga mengambil posisi kuda-kuda

Luhan yang melihat hal itu langsung mundur ke belakang menjauh. Ia mengkhawatirkan Sehun

BUGH

Namja itu berhasil menonjok wajah Sehun, Sehun masih bertahan. Ia mencoba mendorong Namja itu hingga terjatuh. Sehun meniban namja itu dan menonjok namja itu berkali kal

BUGH

"KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA HAH?"

BUGH

"AKU MENCINTAINYA DENGAN TULUS. BUKAN KAU! MENCINTAI IA HANYA KEINGINAN NAFSU"

BUGH

"KAU INI PECUNDANG"

BUGH

BUGH

Luhan yang melihat Sehun emosi langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"sudah Sehun! Cukup!" Ucap Luhan. Sehun pun menghentikan tonjokan yang ia berikan. Ia pun berdiri dan membiarkan Namja itu meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegang wajah lebamnya

Luhan merasa iba ketika melihat namja itu. Tetapi Sehun langsung menariknya keluar dari atap gedung meninggalkan namja itu yang kesakitan

"tunggu balasanku, Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menempelkan plester luka ke wajah Sehun yang lebam. Sehun agak meringis ketika Luhan tak sengaja menekan luka itu

"ah! Maafkan aku" ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk

Luhan menutup kotak obat milik Unit Kesehatan kampusnya ke tempat semula. Luhan pun kembali duduk di samping Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Sangat" ucap Luhan. Sehun menoleh dan menatapnya

"aku... Sangat terkejut ketika ia datang kembali..." ucap Luhan sambil menunduk

"dan mantan namjachingu mu itu adalah secret admirer itu? Haha lucu" timpal Sehun sambil terkekeh. Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa sedih.

"Sehun... Hanya saja... Aku benar benar bersalah padamu. Atas kelakuan ku yang dahulu ketika kau menyatakan perasaan-"

"tidak apa, noona" potong Sehun. Luhan pun terdiam

"tapi.. Aku masih merasa bersalah. Kau sudah bersikap baik padaku. Sedangkan aku? Aku seperti orang jahat saja" lirih Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"aniya. Kau itu noona yang baik" ucap Sehun menenangkan Luhan. Luhan pun menoleh

"tapi... Kini kita bertunangan" ucap Luhan. Sehun melebarkan matanya

"bertunangan?"

"ne, kita masih bertunangan, kan?" Ucap Luhan memastikan

"ah... Noona"

"ne?"

"Kita sudah putus"

Luhan mengernyit "m-maksudmu?"

"kita tidak bertunangan lagi, noona"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JENG JENG**

MUAHAHHAHHA (?)

Duh kayaknya ini masih flat ya HunHan nya x(

Tenang saja~ cerita masih berkembang~ tunggu surprise nya ;3

Apa di chap ini sudah terkejut dengan surprise author kalau Luhan dan Sehun tidak lagi bertunangan? OW~ /dilindes

Nah tunggu chap berikutnyaaa

Jangan lupa review ne ~

Gomawo juga para readers ^^

Sip.


	3. Chapter 3 - My Love Problem is Begin

HEYYAAAA akhirnya aku update juga hehe ._.

.

.

.

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Pairing : HunHan**

**Cast : EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOC STORY, GENDERSWITCH**

**THIS FICTION IS REAL FROM AUTHOR IMAGINATION, NO PLAGIATING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKE IT ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Love Problem is Begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kita tidak bertunangan lagi, noona"

Luhan pun melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa ia dengar

"e-eh? tidak... Lagi?" Tanya Luhan memastikan

"ne, noona" ucap Sehun dengan serius. Luhan mencoba menerka arti tatapan Sehun, ia pun tersenyum

"haha! Kau pasti bercanda, Sehunnie! Kau tidak bisa membohongiku" ucap Luhan sambil tertawa. Sehun yang mendapati respon Luhan pun langsung mengernyit

"aniya, noona. Aku serius"

Luhan pun sejenak berhenti tertawa, ia pun terdiam ketika Sehun terlihat amat serius.

"ji-jinjjayo?" Ucap Luhan. Luhan kini merasa dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Ia tak menyangka dengan kenyataan ini

"ya, noona... Kita putus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ya, noona... Kita putus."

Luhan seketikan menitikkan air matanya sambil menunduk. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin sekali tersenyum dan bahagia

Mengapa ia merasa sesak dan mengeluarkan air matanya didepannya?

Padahal inikah yang kau harapkan, Luhan?

Luhan mencoba menyunggingkan bibirnya yang bergetar. Ia pun menyeka air matanya

"ah... Begitu ya" ucap Luhan berbisik

"pfft..."

Luhan yang mendengar bersitan didepannya langsung mendongak. Ia terkejut ketika Sehun menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kini Sehun pun tertawa dan Luhan hanya cengo

"hehe.. Kena kau, noona! Haha"

Ucap Sehun lalu gelak tawa kembali

Luhan pun terdiam dan merasa bingung melihat Sehun hingga berhenti tertawa

"Sehun... Waeyo?" Bisik Luhan sambil mengusap air matanya yang tiba tiba keluar karena tawanya

"hehe.. Lihatlah parasmu tadi, noona. Kau benar benar lucu dengan wajahmu yang tiba tiba menjadi merah haha!" Ucap Sehun dan kembali tertawa sambil memegang perutnya karena kesakitan (LOL)

Luhan pun menangkup pipinya dan mempout kan bibirnya, sehingga Sehun yang melihatnya pun merasa gemas

"ku..kukira... Benar.." Ucap Luhan

"haha.. Memangnya mengapa kalau benar?" Tanya Sehun

"eum... Tidak apa apa" ucap Luhan dan memainkan jemarinya

Sehun pun mengelus kepala Luhan.

"kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Lihat saja ketika aku membohongimu, terlihat sekali wajahmu bahwa kau menolaknya" ucap Sehun santai. Luhan pun memukul pelan lengan Sehun, namun Sehun mencoba menghindar lalu memeletkan lidahnya

"dasar, pabboya! Kau telah membuatku menangis !" Ucap Luhan

"aku tidak menyuruhmu agar menangis, jadi jangan salahkan diriku" jawab Sehun lalu memeletkan lidahnya lagi. Luhan yang melihatnya seakan ingin menarik lidah Sehun keluar dan memotongnya

"ya! Jangan tampilkan wajahmu yang seram seperti itu!" Ucap Sehun yang tiba tiba ketakutan sendiri melihat wajah Luhan yang err... Begitulah (bayangkan saja wajahnya yang derp LOL)

Luhan pun segera merapikan peralatan dari kotak P3K, mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh. Tentunya Sehun mengikuti Luhan kemanapun ia pergi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kini telah sampai dengan selamat hingga rumahnya. Ia pun membuka seatbelt yang ia kenakan dan segera keluar dari mobil, sebelumnya ia hampir melupakan dengan seseorang yang telah rela menunggunya dan mengantarnya hingga larut malam karena ia menghabiskan waktunya di bar dengan teman kampusnya

"ah... Sehun, mianhae aku merepotkanmu. Jeongmal Gomawo" ucap Luhan pada Sehun yang kini menatapnya. Sehun pun mengulas senyum

"ne, gwaenchana noona. Ini memang tugas sang lelaki untuk menjaga kekasihnya hahaha" ucap Sehun dengan ejeknya yang membuat Luhan agak tersipu

"y-ya! Aku bukan kekasihmu!" Bentak Luhan. Namun Sehun masih saja tertawa. Luhan yang melihatnya pun mempout bibirnya lalu berniat untuk benar benar meninggalkan namja itu

GREP

"jangan keluar dulu, noona"

Sehun pun menahan Luhan dengan menggenggam lengan Luhan. Luhan yang mendapatinya agak kaget lalu ia mendengus kesal

"waeyo?" tanya Luhan. Sehun pun tersenyum lagi

"eum... Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu" tanya Sehun yang membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya

"hm? Menanyakan hal apa? Soal tadi siang? Atau pertunangan kita eoh?" Tanya Luhan sambil menebak topik apa yang akan dipertanyakan oleh Oh Sehun

"aniya..."

"lalu?"

"apakah... Noona mencintaiku?"

Luhan yang mendengarnya tiba tiba terpaku. Ia merasakan berdegup kencang dan menahan nafasnya. Ia merasa pikirannya blank

"waeyo? Apa aku membuatmu bingung?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan pun menatap mata teduh Sehun

'apakah aku mencintainya?' Batin Luhan

Sehun yang ditatapi Luhan pun memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia bingung dengan tatapan Luhan

"noona?"

"e-eh?"

"ya! Kau ternyata bengong saja ya?" Tanya Sehun sambil berdecak kesal. Luhan pun hanya tersenyum simpul

"aniya... Aku..."

"kau tak usah menjawabnya" potong Sehun lalu menghela nafas panjang. Luhan yang melihat reaksi Sehun pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun pasti merasa kesal

"aku tidak merasa kesal kok.." Timpal Sehun. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun membaca pikirannya? Apa wajahnya terlihat mengartikan apa yang ada dipikirannya?

"ah... Ne.. Arraseo Sehun" jawab Luhan. Luhan pun menunduk dan bingung dengan keadaan yang tiba tiba menjadi canggung

"ah ya, kau tidak masuk ke dalam rumah?" Tanya Sehun memecahkan keheningan. Luhan pun mendongak dan lupa dengan keadaanya sekarang. Luhan pun mengangguk dan mulai membuka pintu mobil

"noona"

Luhan pun menoleh dan...

CUP!

Sehun langsung menempelkan bibirnya mana bibir kecil Luhan. Luhan yang mendapatinya pun terlonjak kaget.

Luhan pun mencoba rileks dengan apa yang ia dapat dan memejamkan matanya

Tak lama, Luhan merasa sesak. Sehun yang mengetahuinya pun melepas ciuman itu dan mendapati Luhan tersengal sengal mencoba menerima pasukan oksigen.

Sehun dan Luhan pun terdiam. Kini mereka sama sama merona merah ketika mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya

"a-a-aku duluan. Gomawo!" Ucap Luhan lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam.

Luhan pun menerobos pintu pagar dan segera masuk membuka pintu rumah dan memasukinya. Luhan pun menutup pintu itu perlahan dan menunduk

Sehun menciumnya.

Luhan pun berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya yang kini seperti tomat merah.

"apa yang ia lakukan sih?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan tiba tiba masuk kedalam rumah dengan cepat lalu menghela nafas. Ia pun memegang kepalanya dan memposisikan dahinya mengetuk stir yang ada didepannya

"ah apa yang aku lakukan?! Pabboya!" Ucap Sehun frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri

Sehun pun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan menancapkan gas agar bisa meninggalkan rumah minimalis itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hoam~"

Luhan merengganggkan lengannya. Ia sangat terusik dengan ketukan pintu kamarnya pada pagi pagi buta ini. Ia melenguh pelan mencoba membiarkan cahaya lampu memasuki kornea matanya.

"ya, siapa itu?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal

"ini eomma. Cepat buka pintunya!"

Luhan yang mendengarnya dengan lunglai ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju pintu kamarnya agar ibunya bisa berbicara padanya

CKLEK

"ne, eomma? Aku ngantuk sekali ah kau menggangguku!" Ucap Luhan ketika melihat ibunya yang terlihat tergesa-gesa didepannya

"Luhan! Ini... Ini.." Ucap Ibunya sambil menunjukkan sebuah ponsel yang tak asing baginya

"ne? Waeyo? Ponsel eomma baik baik saja" jawab Luhan dengan santai

"pabboya! Baca apa yang tertera disitu!" Bentak Ibu Luhan sambil menyodorkan ponsel itu. Luhan pun mencoba membaca arti kalimat yang tertera di ponsel itu. Tak lama Luhan pun melebarkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya

"se-sehun...?"

"ayo cepat kau ganti pakaian!" Ucap Ibu Luhan lalu segera meninggalkan Luhan untuk bergegas. Luhan masih tetap tak bergeming. Ia merasakan pipinya basah. Ia mencoba menahan sesegukan yang ia alami

"Sehun... Mengalami kecelakaan dan kini ia sedang koma"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya berdiam diri menatapi jalanan yang ia lalui. Tatapannya kini kosong. rasanya ia ingin bertemu Sehun dan ia sudah bangun dari alam tidurnya.

"Luhan, sebentar lagi kita sampai" ucap Ibu Luhan yang disambut oleh tatapannya yang seakan mengacuhkan Ibunya. Ibunya pun menghela nafas.

Sesampai rumah sakit dimana Sehun rawat inap. Luhan segera keluar dari mobil meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan memasuki rumah sakit. langkahnya pun terhenti ketika banyak suster dan pasien berlalu lalang. ia pun terdiam

"kita ke ruang ICU nomor 02, ne?" Ucap Ibu Luhan tiba tiba dari belakang. Luhan pun mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan bersama Ibunya

Luhan melihat Ibunya pamit pada orang tua Sehun. Nyonya Oh terlihat menghapus airmatanya dengan tisu di tangannya. Sedangkan Tuan Oh mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi apa Sehun, itulah tebakan pikiran Luhan. Ia kini duduk memandang Tuan Oh , nyonya Oh dan ibunya. Tuan Oh yang melirik pada Luhan langsung menghela nafas karena Luhan tidak bertegur sapa. Luhan memilih untuk diam

Mengapa ia lebih baik untuk berdiam diri?

Jujur saja Luhan sendiri tidak tahu. Luhan merasa bahwa ia yang bersalah karena kejadian semalam, ah tapi iya?

_'apakah... Noona mencintaiku?'_

Sebersit pertanyaan itu terngiang dipikiran Luhan. Ia pun mencoba untuk menerka

'apakah hal itu membuatnya sampai begini? Mungkin saja... Apa karena aku salah bicara? Atau... Karena aku tidak mencintainya?' Batin Luhan

Luhan merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Ia merasa sesak sesaat ketika mengingat apa yang Sehun katakan saat ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

_'Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya...'_

Pabboya! Pikir Luhan.

'tentu saja itu membuatnya sakit hati! Ah Luhan kau sialan' rutuk diri Luhan

Luhan pun menoleh ke arah kanannya.

Ia melirik pada sebuah ruangan yang berkaca. Ia pun beranjak dan mencoba melihat isinya. Ia tempelkan wajahnya dan tangannya pada kaca sebagai pembatas dan melihat seisi ruangan

Ia melihat Sehun yang terbaring lemah dengan kabel kabel dots yang menempel di sekitar tubuhnya. terdapat luka lebam yang keunguan dan balutan putih pada sekitar kakinya. Luhan pun langsung menjauhi kaca pembatas itu dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya

TES TES

Luhan tak kuasa menahan air matanya itu. Ia merasa sakit sekali melihat keadaan Sehun yang terlihat terpuruk

'Sehun... Mengapa kau bisa begitu?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

SUMPAH INI FF KAYAKNYA FAILED BANGET OTL

MIANHAE AKU UPDATENYA BENER BENER KUDET T_T

APALAGI PAS UPDATE MALAH PENDEK BANGET, GAJELAS LAGI ZZZZZZ

DUH AKU BENER BENER MINTA MAAF KARENA SIBUK SEKOLAH JADI BEGINI. AH ALAY T_T

TAPI AKU BERTERIMA KASIH SEKALI YANG SUDAH RIVIEW DAN FOLLOWING STORY INI :")

UDAH AH

MWAH


End file.
